


Sleepover

by darkdream253



Series: Shots Fired [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose's party is boring, but at least Church isn't alone in thinking how boring it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> No timeline for this one really. Not even sure if I'd put it in the canon timeline...

You weren't enjoying Caboose's party, it was like a party for a four-year-old, but it was for him, so he was enjoying it.

"This party is boring as hell," you voice your complaint as you sit down next to Tex, a cup of punch in your hand.

"I don't think it's so bad," she answered," You're over exaggerating, Church. Besides, he likes it, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess," you sigh," Still, I've never been more fucking bored in my life than at this stupid party. Can't he have a normal birthday party for an adult?"

"Well, you're grumpier than usual," Tex commented.

"And you're nicer than usual," you tell her," Seriously, what is up with you today?"

"I like the kid," she gave in answer," I'm not going to be mean on his birthday. Even Tucker hasn't said a single innuendo during the party. Yet here you are, still being an asshole."

"It's what I do," you shrugged," It doesn't help that this party has been going on all day. I'm fucking tired."

"That's how sleepovers work," Tex informed you," They're going to be staying until tomorrow."

"Really? All night?" You huffed. "Guess I wouldn't really know. My parents weren't into the whole 'celebrating your birth once a year' thing. I never really had a birthday party at all."

"That's too bad," she looked over at you," If you're that bored, why not just leave?"

"I promised him I'd stay," you admitted.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hey, when you learn to say no to him, you tell me because I'd love to know how," you said seriously.

"Good point," she agreed with you," Well, if your tired, you could sleep on my shoulder."

"Are you serious?" You looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait, your just offering so you can punch me in my sleep, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just offering," she sounded annoyed now," I'm not going to hurt you. You want it or not?"

"Yeah, I want it," you gave in, too tired to argue much. You placed your head on her shoulder, letting yourself fall asleep there.

\--

"Church!" Caboose shouted for his best friend and was shushed by Tex.

"He's sleeping, Caboose," Tex told him," He was tired and I don't blame him. It's getting late."

"He is the first to fall asleep, that means we get to draw on his face!" Caboose smiled excited.

"Aw man, this is going to be fun," Tucker got excited now too.

"Sorry Caboose, I know I told you I'd be nice, but if you write on his face, I'm going to punch you," Tex warned him," Anyone else who does will get worse than that."

Caboose seemed to think it over for a moment before saying," I think we should listen to the mean lady."

"Man, but I was looking forward to drawing on his face," Tucker pouted.

"That's just too bad, isn't it?" Tex glared at him.

He grumbled, but backed off, joining everyone else for the rest of the party. Tex stayed with Church still sleeping on her shoulder. She started to get tired too as the night drew on and eventually fell asleep as well, her head resting on Church. Everyone else kept partying, Tucker going back and writing 'dicks' on Church's face.

"You know she's going to kill you for that, right?"

"Yeah, if she even knows it was me," he validated," Even if she does, it was worth it."


End file.
